


Get a Load of these Baked Goods

by Hassleberry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, PG but not what you think, Pantsless, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hassleberry/pseuds/Hassleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't help it.<br/>You try to stop yourself, you really do.<br/>But you just can't seem to resist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Load of these Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cumstuck.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cumstuck.tumblr.com).



> Testing out a different way of writing...

You have come home to many things in the past. John crying in the backyard after he broke his leg when he fell of the tire swing, Rose's Mom passed out on your living room floor with her cocktail still in hand, with Nana's freshly baked cookies piled so high the slightest breeze could have seriously threatened your life, but you have to admit the best thing to come home to is definitely a pantsless Bro Strider.

He reaches out to you, tugging your tie until your face to face, the sweet smell of spilt orange juice on his leather clad hands. He leans in slightly, just enough to take your bottom lip between his, sucking it softly before slipping his tongue over it. You respond with an appreciative hum and set you suitcase on the floor, freeing your hands to encircle his hips. You can almost feel your fingertips brushing together.

He leans closer, his tongue sliding along yours before moving to your cheek, moving up and down the soft velvet heat of your mouth. You pull him flush against you, your cock already at half-mast. You can feel him poking you in the thigh leaving a slightly sticky sensation in it's wake. You slide your hands down to cover his ass,  your palms only slightly overflowing with plush flesh.

He groans thrusting back and forth, attempting to make your squeeze harder while trying to grind into your thigh. You pick his legs up and around your waist, hoisting him higher onto you as you proceed to carry him upstairs. 

You kick open your bedroom door and set him down onto the floor before you take a seat on the bed, the mattress caving bait under your weight. With all the abuse it has taken your surprised it has any bounce left.

You tilt your head, loosening your tie and unbuttoning your shirt. You watch as Bro follows every move your fingers make slipping his hands along your now exposed chest, allowing his palms to caress your lightly toned chest. His fingers circle in your short chest hair before they trail down to your happy trail, slipping beneath the tops of your trousers. Impatiently he tugs on them, leaning down so his teeth can clasp the zipper before he pulls it down, his nose sliding along your erection.

You allow yourself to lean back, smirking slightly when he pulls your pants the rest of the way down. Oh look, seems you forgot to wear underwear today...  
He immediately kisses your thigh, making sure to leave sloppy kiss after sloppy kiss, not daring to go where he really wants to without permission. You stay silent for a few moments before you take his hair and guide his head down. He immediately opens his mouth and wraps his lips around your tip. He sucks softly, his hands coming up your legs, under your knees and over the inside of your thighs before they come to rest cupping your balls like they were more fragile than the eggs you were baking with this morning.

He rolls them around, his head dipping lower taking more of you into his mouth. You groan softly when his teeth lightly graze the underside, he knows how much you love that. He doesn't bob his head yet, instead he alternates his sucking, hallowing his cheeks until he can't anymore before he puffs them back out rolling and curling his tongue around you like he was liking icing off a wooden spoon. You groan softly, sliding you hand along his back and down his ass, circling the tip of your finger around his hole. You easily slide your finger into him causing his head to dip even lower, swallowing you to your base trying to hide his needy moans. It doesn't work.

You pull your finger out slowly, pulling the skin around it bit by bit as it tries to suck it back inside. You curl you finger when it almost exits him, pulling him open and inserting a second finger. You spread him wide as you sink your scissored fingers deep inside, his hole pulled wide before it sinks back around you, his walls stretched to accommodate their open position. His nostrils flare as his throat clamps around you cock, coaxing  it deeper. He sucks more his ass slick with obvious preparation. You insert a final finger sliding it in and out, over and over his prostate as his legs begin to quiver.

You lift his head and pull your fingers out of him, your palm clasping his hips before you heft him onto your lap before falling backward onto your silk sheets. He smirks before he grabs you, positioning his hole above you, rolling your head around it to ketch some of the lube that has escaped his ass. You do appreciate his for thought but you certainly wouldn't have minded watching him work himself open for you, perhaps with a cold scotch in hand... Later.

You feel his muscles stretch to accommodate your girth his ass slipping down your length until he comes to be fully seated upon you. He wastes no time before he pulls himself up and drops himself back down, his walls clench around you narrowing his already tight ass. He groans tipping his head up and looking at you, flushed and lust plastered all over his face. You grunt before you raise him up and slam him down onto your cock, thrusting upward to give an even harder hit to his prostate. He throws his head back, his gasps for breath ringing as if he had screamed his pleasure for the while world to hear.

You continue thrusting up into him, giving him no time to rest before your fast strokes are plowing into his ass and leaving his hole gaping and slick as your cock worships his over stimulated prostate. You reach over the edge of the bed, feeling around before your hand clasps what you were looking for. You glance above you into the passionate face of your lover, his eyes squeezed shut. You smirk before you bring your hand and the item in it up to his face.

There is a loud splat, cream drips down sweaty flesh as all movement ceases.  
There is a slight pause, Bro just sits atop you, your cock still settled firmly inside him.

He breaths out an exasperated sigh, "Every fucking time..."  
You smirk triumphantly as you look at the sleek tin pan covering Bro's face. You grin even wider as you feel your Prankster's Gambit rise a few more notches.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I saw this fanart and just had to write this.  
> From here: http://kenjideath.tumblr.com/post/13556011250/cumstuck-otp-otp-otp-otp-otp-dont-hate
> 
> Sorry to those waiting on my other stories, I don't have much time lately and I've hit a bit of a wall soooooo yah...  
> I do have most of the next chapter of Catherinestuck written i just need to get out of my slump.  
> And for those waiting on AR porn, I'm trying to decide if I want it to be more shocking or some messing with nerves...  
> That and I've been going over my writing style and trying to do something's different, so their not as robotic and thesaurusy.
> 
> Well hope you enjoyed this erotic humor! :D


End file.
